Wake me up more often
by RazorLike
Summary: It's not good to wake up Mello earlier than he wents to. But Matt will get surprised this time! Matt x Mello, please read 'n review! xxx


"Wake Me Up More Often"

Matt gave a nervous look at his best friend whom was lying on his bed next to him.

Mello had been sleeping for at least twelve hours. It was...nine o'clock in the evening, damn it!

The redheaded male stood up and placed his hands in his pockets. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty Wake up!" he murmured in a low voice.

Mello didn't move.

"Mello, I need to eat." Matt said a bit louder.

Mello didn't even crack an eye.

"Matt to Mello, over!" Matt called again nervously.

Mello nuzzled against his pillow, but didn't open his eyes.

"MELLO LOOK! A FLYING CHOCOLATE BAR HOLDING HANDS WITH THE EASTER BUNNY! THEY'RE RIGHT OUT SIDE THE WINDOW!" Matt yelled to the top of his lungs.

"...The Hell?!" A very dizzy, very disturbed, angrier-than-hell Mello opened his blazing blue eyes and popped up from his bed. A range of noise soon followed as the blonde fell from his bed and landed on the floor, gasping. "THE HELL MAIL JEEVAS, YOU PRICK! WHY'D YOU WAKE ME UP?!" Said blonde yelled, still tangled in his sheets.

_'O-oh...Mail Jeevas, pray to God...'_ Matt thought and closed his eyes tightly, as he saw a very pissed off Mello free himself from the sheets and pick up his gun.

"MAIL JEEVAS, I ASKED YOU SOMETHING AND I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN MY DAMN ANSWER!" Mello kept on yelling, aiming his .9 mm at his redheaded friend.

'-nd I'm really sorry for the Final Fantasy II, I shouldn't have buried it to keep it away from Linda! Dear Lord, pleas-'. But Matt didn't make it to the end of his little prayer, as a strong hand had gripped his neck, making him to open his eyes and stare at Mello's blue orbs.

"Mell-o-can't-breath-plea-" Matt gasped for air as Mello's hand kept on turning the heat on his neck.

"Shut the Hell up and answer my question. Did Kira appear on the screen?" Mello asked, eyes shining dangerously.

"N-o" Matt gasped

"Did Near admit that he needs my help?"

Matt just did his best to shake his head, no air in his lungs left to speak with._ '...and I always loved this dumbass who's killing me right now.' _The redhead finished his confession to God.

"Then why the Hell did you wake me up?" Mello asked curiously, throwing Matt onto the floor('Ouch!...Thanks Mells...')

Matt inhaled greedily before mumbling a "bout time you got up". Which made Mello narrow his eyes.

"Bout time I got up,Matt? Says who?" Mello asked in an extremely low and dangerous tone.

"Says me, I'm hungry and you had been sleeping for almost twelve hours." Matt said and lightly rubbed his hurt neck.

Mello gave a sigh and climbed on his bed again. He sat up on it and stared at Matt, making the redhead shiver as Mello's eyes ran over his body.

"So, you just thought it was time for me to get up...Well, it wasn't, and now you have to pay for the missing sleep" Mello stated, looking at his clock with tired eyes. Matt keep the though that his best friend looked really pretty and cute, even though tired and still sleepy from creeping into his mind. He blushed.

'Fucking_ thoughts, I can never control myself...But he is so hot, my God...No! Matt, keep your head down, concentrate. Don't look at his hot body, don't give a fuck for his beautiful ass you wanna screw,don't- Damn it!' _Matt mentally slapped himself.

"Matt? Hey, Matt, I'm talking to you!" Mello called his name several times before Matt actually heard snapped out from his trance and stared at Mello.

"Yeah, what?".

Mello gave him a concerned face and stood up, walking up to him. "Matt, I'm sure ya know you shouldn't have woken me up, but...take it easy man, I'm not gonna kill you or anything! Relax" He tried to calm him down and knelt in front of him. Far too close to his area, Matt thought._ '_

_Fucking thoughts!' _And his body moved before his mind could take control.

Mello's eyes widened, only to close after a moment. _'Well, he's not a bad kisser, that for damn sure...' _The blonde thought as he felt Matt's lips moving against his, leaving a soothing warmth. _'Not a bad kisser at all...' _Was his last thought as he trailed his tongue on Matt's lower lip. The redhead gasped and his lips parted, allowing entrance to Mello's impatient tongue that was soon collided with his.

They parted for air, panting, Matt's sweaty palms lightly touching Mello's arms.

"What was that for?" Mello asked, looking Matt straight in the eye.

"Well...let's say it's a way to say sorry..."Matt whispered and attached his lips best friend's own once again, throwing him on the floor. He felt Mello's hands running all over his body and he moaned loudly when he felt his hips be stroked by Mello's wandering fingers.

Mello smiled and left Matt's lips longing to place light kisses on the boy's jaw line and pale neck. Matt moaned again and traced his fingers down to the blonde's torso, down his belly line, reached and spread his legs. Mello , being Mello, dragged Matt on top of him and wrapped his legs around the redhead's waist.

Said redhead smiled and stood up, Mello yelped, still wrapped around Matt's body, but soon found himself on his back on the bed. Matt set himself on top of Mello, working to unzip Mello's vest.

Mello gasped as he felt his clothing slipping off of his slim body and felt Matt's body on his instead. He had to admit that this warmth was something worth longing for...'cause he was, undoubtedly longing to feel Matt inside of him...

Moans and groans soon followed, and the air grew thicker with lust. A small cry came out of Matt's dried lips as a much more moist sensation took him. Both boys came with a last lustful moan, and Mello felt Matt collapsing on him. He smiled in pleasure, though he was sure he wouldn't be able to sit properly for several hours after their..."activities".

Matt placed himself next to his blond lover and sighed, wrapping his arms loosely around Mello's torso.

Mello, still smiling, stretched his neck and pecked Matt's lips, moistening them.

"What was that for, Mells. Mells...?" Matt whispered and stared lovingly to his blonde lover.

Said blonde hugged Matt tightly, licking his ear shell."Let's say it's another way to say 'You should wake up more often from now on.' " He whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, this is it, hope you like it!^^ I know it's short, but...oh well, no inspiration at all!!! Sorry...

Please, R & R

Aw, I don't own a Death Note, Matt or Mello :(

(Beta, all yours!)

Note from beta: Ha! YAY! You remembered the disclaimer! Now you can't get sued! YAY!

Beta'd by: Mello's Ultimate Lover


End file.
